Simplify the following expression: ${2(-14+r)-(-3r-5)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-14+r}{)} - (-3r-5) $ $ {-28+2r} - (-3r-5) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -28+2r {-1(}\gray{-3r-5}{)} $ $ -28+2r + {3r+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2r + 3r} {-28 + 5}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {5r} {-28 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5r} {-23}$ The simplified expression is $5r-23$